1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a termination fitting for a vent tube and in particular to a termination fitting that is mountable adjacent to, but independent of, and before installation of, the soffit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many aspects of homes and other buildings are well designed and planned out. Architects and other designers have many tools at their disposal during the design process to ensure that codes and good building practices are followed. One such building practice relates to the size of fans in rooms such as bathrooms.
Bathroom fans are typically mounted in the ceiling of the bathroom and have a vent tube, or simply tube, connected to the fan. The tube then runs to the outside of the building. In one scenario, the tube or ductwork terminates at a soffit outside of an exterior wall.
The architects and other designers can plan a system of this type. Yet, unfortunately, even though a fan is properly sized for a room of a given size, the efficiency and effectiveness of the fan in operation can be compromised or otherwise operate in a less than optimal manner. The effectiveness of a fan system decreases as the length of the ductwork increases and as more bends are introduced into the ductwork. Further, the sharper the bend, the more the internal friction develops via movement of the gas against the walls, which further reduces effectiveness. In a situation where a tube is kinked, the exiting rate of exhaust gas can be a fraction of the cfm (cubic feet per minute) that the exhaust fan is capable of moving.
Many times, a subcontractor will install the ductwork and will leave an extra length to ensure it reaches the farthest location. This extra length of tubing or ductwork is called a tail. Yet, the tail is seldom cut off to complete the installation when being terminated at the soffit. Instead, the extra length is pushed back behind the soffit. In a best case scenario, doing this adds extra length and turns. Yet, as often is common, sharp bends and kinks are often introduced which dramatically reduce the effectiveness of fan.
In a further situation, it is common of the tube to connect to the termination fitting in a vertical manner. The tube then has a 90 degree bend at the junction between the tube and termination fitting.
Another drawback of current installation practices is that the termination may not be located where the designer intended. For example, the tube could be longer than necessary. Further, the location may end up interfering with windows or lights.
Thus, there is a need for a termination fitting for a vent tube that solves these and other problems.